


day six. fraction.

by redandyellowroses



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2017 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellowroses/pseuds/redandyellowroses
Summary: Blaine starts at his new school. Lunch comes and he is sitting alone... until he isn't.





	day six. fraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer: I don't live in the US and English isn't my mother language either so I apologize for any mistakes and misconceptions I have about American elementary school. Feel free to let me know if something is way off track :)

Discomfort invade Blaine’s little body when Miss. H. told the class to leave for lunch. Even though his first day at the new school was going fairly well, nobody had talked to him. At recess he thought the girl with blonde hair would approach him to play, but she didn't. Then, he tried to stay close to some boys laughing about something but they moved immediately when they saw him, glancing in his way with annoyance.

He clutched his Ninja Turtles lunch box and follow his classmates into the hall. As he was walking he began asking himself about where he was going to sit and what he was going to do if no one ever talked to him. He sat at a table in the corner of the room, all alone. It doesn't matter he thought, it could be worse.

“Excuse me, can I sit with you?” Blaine was startled at the sudden interruption of his thoughts. A beautiful boy was standing next to him.

“Yes, of course,”  The boy at his side was lean, he had chestnut hair and lovely blue eyes. He had never seen eyes so bright, granted Cooper's eyes were blue too but not as fascinating as the boy's. Stop staring, Blaine, it's not polite. He turned his sight to his food, trying to focus on his meal.

“Are you new?” Blaine nodded holding his breath, _did he notice me watching? Is he mad?_ “What's your name?”

“Blaine and yours?” he replied with a soft voice.

“Kurt”

After the short exchange of words, both boys continued eating. The silence between them made Blaine wonder why this boy was sitting with him and not with his classmates or friends. An odd feeling in his stomach told him that wasn't the case and the sudden realization of the truth hit his chest hard: probably Kurt was alone because his classmates didn't like him, same as the children at his old school. Maybe Kurt didn’t have friends like him.

“What grade are you in?” he asked when they both finished with their sandwiches.

“I'm in fourth grade, with Miss. Morris. You are in Miss. H. class, aren't you?”

“Yes, I am… Why aren't you sitting with your classmates?” he blurted without meaning it.

Sadness burst into Kurt's eyes before he had the chance to stop it and a few tears made his sight blurry. “I dunno” he replied with a sigh “they don’t like me”.

“Why?” Blaine’s voice asked with concern.

“It began when I didn't understand something in math class… fractions… ugh! They started teasing me and never stopped. Now they're always looking for an excuse to mock me” a few tears were running through the older boy’s cheeks.

Blaine felt guilty, he didn't want to upset Kurt whatsoever “I- I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you. Please, don't be sad. I'm sure you're great and they are just stupid” his eyes went wide, and he quickly covered his mouth with his hands “My mom doesn't like that word, I'm sorry”

Kurt giggled “I won't tell a soul you said that. You're great too Blaine, I like your bowtie”

“Thank you” he answered blushing.

The bell rang and caught them by surprise. “We should go to class”

“Yeah…” Blaine didn't know why but he became extremely timid “Kurt, do you want to be my friend?”

“I would definitely love to be your friend” The smile on the boys' faces didn't leave for the rest of the day.

 


End file.
